


my hot water bottle

by PhantomAres



Series: One shots [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomAres/pseuds/PhantomAres
Summary: Ace and reader cuddle time
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Reader
Series: One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079186
Kudos: 11





	my hot water bottle

my hot water bottle  
You were in your room freezing there. You were in the middle of nowhere but not far from a winter island where the cold was coming from . You were part of Ace’s burning fist crew. And you had your own room just like the captain. For the moment you would have given everything to find yourself in the arms of your captain. Not only because you found him beautiful, attractive, handsome and that you may have had feelings for him, no! because of his warmth. He had eaten a devil fruit which had turned him into a human torch! He could serve you as a hot water bottle, right? 

You stopped on this thought which would have seemed stupid to you normally. You got up and took your duvet before going outside in the cold outside. You went mechanically to the captain’s room, a thought clearly in mind. You knocked on his door and it opened immediately. You rushed into the room before closing the door quickly behind you. Ace was standing in front of you with round eyes, not understanding what you were doing here with your blanket. “- y / n?” You turned quickly towards him your h / l h / c hair following you in your movement. You fixed him with your eyes e / c before pushing him onto his bed until he lay down and snuggling up next to him. 

Ace looked away, finding you all too adorable at this moment but still not understanding what was happening to him. “- y / n?” 

"- what?“ you where a little upset that you were being taken from your cocoon of warmth . ”- What did you come to do in my room in the middle of the night?“

”- is it not that obvious ?“ Grunted you as Ace stared at you before you sigh. ”- I froze in my room so I came to use my king as a hot water bottle for the night. I don’t want to become an ice cream!“ Fit yourself by hugging him a little more. You felt Ace’s heart rate speed up. And he was not alone.

Your heart was pounding in your chest and you felt your cheeks burn with discomfort. You never could regret what you dared to do. Ace smiled softly before bringing you back to him. ”- it was enough to ask my darling “ he says getting comfy. You felt yourself blush at the nickname.

”- there will always be a place for you in my bed.“ You looked up at him hopefully. He smiles at you before delicately placing his lips on yours in a chaste kiss. ”- we should sleep ……“ you said, hiding in his chest. He laughed softly. You smile against him. It really wasn’t a bad idea to use him like that


End file.
